


I met you in the dark (You lit me up)

by Salem_05



Category: actuallyoddplan
Genre: Bisexual Hosuh Lee, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gay Gavin Ng, Gay Jay Ko, Gay Male Character, Genderfluid Hosuh Lee, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Annabelle | Melodify, Lesbian Character, M/M, Other, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Stephen Ng, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Trans Male Character, Transgender Stephen Ng, lgbtq relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_05/pseuds/Salem_05
Summary: Having recently got out of a bad relationship, Jay Ko was not in the best of places. His ex had broken him down into nothing, to the point where he'd gone back on his vow to never drink again, finding himself in a crowded bar filled with drunken lovers and women with dresses so short that it made him gag.He'd all but given up.Until he locked eyes with the most beautiful man he had ever seen.
Relationships: Annabelle | Melodify/Original Female Character, Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng, Jay Ko/Gavin Ng, Jay Ko/Original Male Character (Past)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Say You Won't Let Go" by James Arthur  
> If I need to improve on my grammar or the story as a whole, please let me know! It's my first time writing for this fandom on a03, so I'm a bit nervous. Also, if you're a homophobe, transphobe, or just an asshole, you know the drill. Don't like it, don't read.

Walking up to the door of the bar, Jay pushed it open with as much force as a severely depressed, sleep deprived and newly single man could muster. Which obviously, was not a lot.

Stumbling inside, despite not even having a bottle of whisky in hand yet, he walked over to the bar and planted himself down on the stool in front of it, muttering a response when the bartender asked what he would like to drink.

Having recently got out of a bad relationship, Jay Ko was not in the best of places. His ex had broken him down into nothing, to the point where he'd gone back on his vow to never drink again, finding himself in a crowded bar filled with drunken lovers and women with dresses so short that it made him gag.

He'd all but given up.

Until he locked eyes with the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

His breath caught in his throat, and time seemed to stop. Maybe it was his gorgeous soft looking blue hair, or his milky pale skin that he could touch for days, or those beautiful lilac eyes that reminded him of flowers and daydreams and innocence and-

He should definitely stop staring at this handsome stranger before it kills him.

Downing some of the liquor in front of him, he let out a heavy sigh and placed his head on the table, exhausted out of his mind by everything and everyone.

He wanted to go home, he wanted to lie down, he never wanted to move again, never wanted to think about him and what he'd done, he wanted to stop existing, he didn't want to live, he had to die die die die die-

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, and heard a very soft "Hey", drawing him back to reality despite the fact that he wanted to drown in fantasy, and invent a life where there was no pain or sorrow, a life that wasn't his. Still he allowed himself to relax, not realising how tense he'd been until those very nerves washed away, and he locked eyes with-

"Are you ok?" The gorgeous man he'd been staring at earlier asked, brows furrowed with concern that he did not care to hide.

"Uh-" Jay stammered. He tried his best to find his voice, but this beautiful stranger seemed to have stolen it from his very throat as if he were the little mermaid.

Finally getting his courage back, he cleared his throat and nodded slightly. "I-I will admit, it's been a rough couple of days, but I'll get over it."

"What happened?" The blue haired male asked, clearly not wanting the leave to blonde to his own devices, and honestly, Jay couldn't blame him, he looked like he wanted to die. Partly because he did.

"Nothing much, just my ex broke up with me, crushed my heart up into itty bitty little pieces and shit all over it." Jay replied with an I'm-ok-but-not-really smile.

"Oh...well, I'm sorry," The blue haired male said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Is there anything I can do?"

Yes, you can do so many things to me, I don't care, God, just take me-

"No," Jay replied, ignoring the very inappropriate thoughts running through his head. "But thank you."

"Ok, well...I'll be right over there if you need me-" He motioned over to the spot where he had been before, only to see a grey haired male and a purple haired male both making out. "Or not..."

Jay chuckled at this. "Are those your friends?"

"Sort of." The blue haired male replied. "One of them's my brother and the other is my brother's friend...although now I'm guessing they're more than that. I knew it." He grinned. "They suck at hiding things."

"So, where are you gonna go now? I think it'd be a bit rude to go back over there and interrupt them."

"Yeah, I know...I guess I can stay here, if that's ok with you." He replied.

Jay thought it over in his head. There were two possible ways this could go.

A: Making a new friend that he can depend in this time of need.

Or B: Having the best night of his life with no strings attached, just to forget about his stupid ex for one god damn day.

He decided to go with A in the end, no matter how tempted he was by B.

"Yeah, that's ok, you can stay here." Jay smiled softly.

"Thank you so much." The blue haired male grinned.

Jay just shrugged. A couple seconds of silence passed, before the other male let out a small gasp. "I'm so sorry, I completely forgot to tell you my name!"

"Oh no, that's ok." Jay reassured him. "I'm Jay."

"Gavin." He sighed, sticking out his hand.

The blonde stared at it for a while, until finally grabbing it and shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you, Gavin."

Gavin smiled. "Likewise, Jay."

The rest of the night was a bit of a blur. A beautiful, laughter filled blur. Jay had a feeling the universe had seen his suffering and sent him this adorable angel to bring meaning to his sad, dull life.

And then it had to end.

"This has been fun, but it's really late. I have to get going." Gavin said, standing up from his stool.

"Are you sure?" Jay asked. "It's only--holy shit, it's 2:00 a.m?!"

Gavin laughed at this. "Yeah, I know right. You should probably go home too."

"Yeah, I think I'll go now too." Jay stood up. "But uh, before you go, can I have your number?"

"Of course." Gavin smiled, pulling out a piece of paper and quickly scribbling his number down. "Here."

"Thanks." Jay pocketed the piece of paper and put on his jacket.

"So, I guess I'll see you around." Gavin said.

"Yeah..." Jay replied.

Gavin hugged him briefly, then pulled away and turned to leave, putting his bag on as he did.

Jay watched him leave and sighed, turning to the bartender and pulling out his wallet to pay the tab.

As soon as he got home, he collapsed on the sofa instead of trying to make it to his bed so he didn't just pass out on the floor in the hallway.

Closing his eyes with a sigh, the sight of Gavin flashed in his mind. The blonde groaned. He'd only known this boy for less a day, and yet he was already head over heels. Why did his stupid brain crave so much attention? He hated it.

Fighting his urge to stay up and stare at the ceiling until the sun came up, he let sleep overtake him at last, Gavin's beautiful laughter ringing in his head and lulling him to sleep.


	2. Your laugh stole all my words away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 weeks after their first meeting, Jay bumps into Gavin again at the grocery store.  
> If he'd known the other man would affect him so much, he would have stayed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First update of 2021 poggg!  
> For real though, sorry for not updating in so long, I've been very busy with school and everything else.  
> That being said, I hope you all enjoy! ^^

Walking through the aisles, Jay absentmindedly grabbed objects off the shelves, some things on his list and others not.

It had been 3 weeks since his devastating break-up, 3 weeks since he drank away his sorrows, and 3 weeks since an angel came along and made it all better.

He didn't know why Gavin was a constant in his thoughts. They'd only talked for just under an hour, yet it felt like they'd known eachother forever.

Gavin felt like a breath of fresh air. Like something new, something good. Something he couldn't live without.

The blonde was broken out of these thoughts as someone bumped into him. Struggling to keep hold of the shopping cart, Jay stumbled slightly, grumbling in annoyance as it knocked a small stack of toilet paper over, flying over different parts of the aisle.

Turning to the person who had bumped into him, he went to scold them, but stopped short at seeing who it was.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!" Gavin apologised, hands clasped together tightly in a sort of praying motion.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Jay replied quickly, ignoring the heat creeping up his neck. "That's ok. Can you help me pick them up though?" He gestured to the toilet paper.

"Oh, yeah, of course!" Gavin smiled and knelt down to pick them up, Jay doing the same.

Reaching for one by his shopping cart, the blonde froze up slightly as Gavin's hand laid on top of his own.

Chuckling nervously, the blue haired male quickly pulled his hand away. "Sorry. You take it."

Jay threw a smile back, turning away quickly whilst trying to will away the growing blush on his cheeks.

𝘎𝘰𝘥, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘤𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘦... He thought, groaning internally. 𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘤, 𝘑𝘢𝘺. 𝘗𝘶𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳.

Glancing up from the ground, Gavin looked at Jay and suddenly gasped. "Wait a second! I know you!"

Panicking slightly, the blonde looked up to meet his gaze. "Y-You do?" 𝘚𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘰𝘵.

"Yeah!" Gavin grinned. "You're that guy from the bar!"

Jay just stared blankly. He could say he recognised Gavin when he first saw him, but that might come off a bit weird. Not many people remember meeting somebody from 3 weeks ago.

Then again, not many people were as starved of love as he was. So desperate he turned to the most toxic people, unaware of their malicious intentions, let them use him, let them 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘮, let them-

"Hello?" Gavin's voice broke through the deafening buzzing in his ears. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Jay lied, forcing a smile. "Just zoned out, sorry. Gavin, was it?"

"Yeah." The blue haired male smiled, then chuckled nervously. "Remind me of your name again? I forgot it..."

"Jay." the blonde answered, holding a hand out to pull Gavin up from the floor.

"Jay," He repeated, accepting the hand and standing. "I like that name."

"Really? It's not special or anything."

"It is if it's yours."

Jay sputtered slightly, praying that he hadn't turned red again. "T-That's not.."

Gavin laughed, shoving him lightly. "Don't look like that, I was just joking!"

"Yeah, I knew that.." Jay laughed nervously. "Anyway, are you doing anything after this?"

"Not really, just dropping the groceries off at home. Why?" Gavin replied.

"I was wondering if you might wanna...grab a bite to eat?" The blonde asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" The blue haired male smiled.

Jay swooned slightly at the smile, because 𝘎𝘰𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘦, and smiled back. "Yeah. It does."

Shooting one last smile at the blonde, Gavin knelt down to pick up his basket of groceries and walked past Jay.

Hurrying to catch up, Jay followed closely behind the blue haired male, only moving away to pay for everything he had.

After paying, Jay quickly rushed over to Gavin while he was leaving the store. "Hey!"

"Yes?" Gavin looked up at the blonde.

"Do you mind if I walk you home?"

"No, of course not," Gavin smiled. "I could use the company."

They promptly left the store after that, beginning to talk to eachother.

\------

"So, how old are you?" Jay casually asked, looking over at the blue haired male.

"Oh, I'm 22." He replied.

"22?" Jay blinked. "I wouldn't have thought you were 22."

"What, did you think I was older?" Gavin grinned.

"No." Jay laughed. "I thought you were younger. You barely look 18."

"Wha - Hey!" Gavin shoved him, pouting. "I do not look like a child!"

"Uh-huh, sure you don't." Jay nodded, chuckling slightly at the pouty expression on the younger's face.

"Alright fine, well how old are you then?" Gavin asked, crossing his arms.

"24." The blonde replied smoothly.

"24? Ha, you're almost a boomer!" Gavin laughed, pointing a mocking finger at the older.

"Hey! Respect your elders, young man!" Jay yelled jokingly, laughing when the younger burst out into a fit of giggles.

Gavin laughed loudly, the sound music to Jay's ears. It was high, and melodic, almost like an angel's. It sounded so heavenly he swore he was floating among the clouds.

The blue haired male stopped laughing, giggling quietly under his breath. "Oh God...it feels like I've known you forever."

"I know right? We only met a while ago, but I feel like I've known you for a lifetime." The blonde chuckled.

"Maybe we were lovers in a past life." Gavin joked teasingly, and Jay 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 it was a joke, but still couldn't help the way it set his heart on fire.

"Yeah, maybe." Jay hummed absentmindedly, trying to avoid eye contact. "Maybe I was a servant and you were a king."

"Or maybe I was a princess and you were my guard." Gavin laughed.

Jay chuckled. "I can see that."

"How?" Gavin giggled.

"You are pretty enough to be a princess." Jay replied.

It was Gavin's turn to be flustered, and he shoved the older with an embarrased laugh. "Oh my God - Shut up!"

Jay laughed with him. "I was joking, relax!" 𝘓𝘪𝘢𝘳, his brain taunted.

"I know, but don't say it so casually!" The younger laughed slightly, sighing. "I almost thought you meant it."

𝘐 𝘥𝘰, he wanted to say, but stopped himself. "Don't worry, I'm sure other people find you pretty, but I don't. It was just a joke."

"You don't find me pretty..?" Gavin feigned disappointment, shooting the older puppy dog eyes.

"Stop that." Jay laughed. 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘧 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦...

Gavin giggled, then stopped short, staring forward in shock. "Oh..."

"Gavin?" Jay spoke, looking forward to see what he was staring at. "What're you-"

He stared in shock at the sight of two other men kissing passionately against the front door of someone's house, holding onto one another tightly like they were eachother's lifeline.

"Oh God, not again..." Gavin groaned, apparently familiar with the situation, and began walking over to the two of them. "Hey! Can you two take this inside, please?!"

They both looked up, quickly pulling away from eachother and stumbling inside, slamming the door shut.

"Do you know those two..?" Jay asked with a laugh as he walked over.

"Yeah," Gavin sighed. "That was my brother and his boyfriend, Hosuh. Ever since we met at the bar and they realised they loved eachother, they haven't been able to keep their hands off eachother. I thought it was sweet at first, but now it's just annoying. Everywhere I go, they're always there..."

"Yeah, I can imagine it would get annoying." Jay sighed. "Fortunately, I got lucky in the sibling department. I have none."

"Oh my God, that 𝘪𝘴 lucky. I wish I were you." The younger sighed.

"No, you definitely don't want to wish that..." The older laughed nervously. "Unless you want to be drowning in student loans, alcohol, and crippling depression."

"Oh my God..." Gavin covered his mouth, looking guilty. "Jay, I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was that bad...I mean, last time I saw you, you didn't look too good, but I didn't think it was bad.."

"Don't be sorry, idiot." Jay smiled in amusement. "It's not 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 fault."

"I'm still sorry, that sounds horrible. Plus, you said you had a really nasty break-up, so now I feel extra bad.."

"Yeah...it was pretty bad.." Jay mumbled, flinching slightly as two hands grabbed his own.

Gavin held his hands with a smile. "I want you to know if you ever need to talk, about anything, I'm here. You have my number if we can't meet in person, and I'm always available, so don't hesitate to send me a message if you're feeling down, or just wanna chat. Ok?"

Jay blushed, smiling softly. "O-Ok.."

"Ok." Gavin let his hands go, and Jay tried not to think about how cold they felt now.

"Anyway, I'll just drop these off and hope I don't see my brother and Hosuh doing something that I'll need to bleach my eyes over." Gavin said, picking up his groceries with a shudder at the thought. "Then we can go get something to eat. Ok?"

"Mhm." Jay replied. "Sounds good. And I wish you luck in keeping your eyes unbleached."

Gavin giggled. "Ok. See you in a second."

He headed inside, and the blonde waited as patiently as he could, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

Soon after Gavin came back out, walking over to the older with a smile. "So, shall we go?"

Jay nodded, replying with a smile. "We shall."

Gavin smiled, taking Jay's hand and beginning to walk with him.


End file.
